Pasado, Presente y Futuro
by Natsu-Dragneel
Summary: Natsu fue criado por Igneel y luego se unio a Fairy tail...no se sabe nada mas de natsu...un pasado oculto de dolor y sufrimiento mientras este oculta su dolor con una sonrisa, el pasado esta lleno de misterio pero el futuro es aun mas misterioso. Natsu x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno antes de continuar con esta historia no estoy abandonando ninguna de mis actuales historias, esta historia es algo que estuvo en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo y bueno aqui esta**

**No olviden comentar para decirme si les gusto o no la historia**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueño de Fairy tail**

**Capitulo 1 recordando**

_En una pequeña ciudad cuya belleza es un tesoro en toda Fiore este se llamada Glass también conocido como la ciudad de cristal debido a la hermosura de este y por la riqueza en artículos mágicos únicos y también por la hospitalidad y amabilidad de los habitantes de esta cuidad_

_"Oka-san vamos a llegar tarde" se escucho la voz de un pequeño niño con el cabello rosado y este tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras Coria a toda prisa_

_"no seas tan apurado Natsu estoy cargando a tu hermana" respondió su madre quien tenia el cabello rosado mientras que esta cargaba una bebe de no mas de un año "eres muy animado natsu" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa_

_"es que hoy es el día mama…..hoy vuelve papa a casa" grito un natsu muy emocionado quien corría por todo el lugar, mientras que las personas del pueblo solamente se reían de sus payasadas "es cierto que hoy llega tu padre a casa pero al menos se paciente que ya vamos a llegar" respondió la madre de natsu con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro_

_"Hoshi a donde vas con tanta prisa" se escucho la voz de un hombre_

_Sin mas que decir rápidamente reacciono abrazando al hombre "no sabes cuanto te extrañe Keren" respondió empezando a derramar algunas lagrimas "yo también te he extrañado Hoshi" respondió mientras empezaba a corresponder el abrazo "Oto-san" se escucho el fuerte grito Natsu mientras este saltaba directamente donde Keren para que este lo atrape_

_"a pasado un mes natsu, espero que no hayas hecho renegar a tu madre en mi ausencia" empezando a molestar a natsu "sabes un hombre de verdad no eso o es que acaso eres una niña" mientras dramáticamente empezaba a arrodillarse "estoy seguro que era hombre cuando nació estoy bien seguro de eso" empezó gritando mientras este empezaba a derramar lagrimas_

_"SOY UN HOMBRE MALDITO VEJESTORIO" grito natsu mientras este empezaba a ponerse rojo de la ira mientras toda la gente empezaba a reír de las payasadas del padre y del hijo_

_Después de balbucear algunas estupideces Keren se dirige así natsu con una mirada picara en su rostro "sabes me encontré con el padre de Takara-chan y me contó que ustedes dos siempre salen a jugar es como si ya estuvieran planeando tener una familia juntos" empezó sonriendo el padre de Natsu "ya veo, aun con tu cabello afeminado color rosa de tu madre eres un hombre….estoy orgulloso de ti" respondió mientras este empezaba a llorar lagrimas falsas_

_"q-que estas diciendo v-viejo" poniéndose nervioso natsu mientras este estaba sonrojado por la proclamación de su padre, pero en eso una aura oscura empezaba a sentirse "q-que es esto" empezó susurrando natsu dirigiendo la mirada de donde provenía, en eso vio a su madre con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y con los ojos cerrados "querido…que acabas de decir acerca de mi cabello"_

_"q-querida b-bueno veras me deje llevar y bueno yo….sálvenme" se escucho el fuerte grito de Keren quien se encontraba siendo jalado por una Hoshi muy molesta mientras Keren estaba llorando "hijo te daré un concejo…nunca critiques a una mujer por el color de pelo o su apariencia por que sino…te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida" termino Keren quien seguía llorando mientras natsu lo seguía de muy cerca escuchando su concejo y asintiendo con la cabeza al comprender el dolor de su padre_

_**Un par de horas después**_

_Después de ser golpeado por su esposa Keren estaba teniendo una conversación con natsu "y dime natsu como esta Hikari se que tu la cuidas a ella y tu madre mientras yo no estoy verdad" en eso natsu asintió "ese es mi muchacho un hombre de verdad que protege a su familia" mientras natsu daba una enorme sonrisa de orgullo_

_"pero con ese cabello no lo creo jajaja" termino rodando por el suelo riendo mientras Natsu estaba apunto de llorar, lo cual no paso desapercibido por su padre "ves la pequeña niña quiere llorar" molestando a natsu, pero en este ultimo comentario fue su carta del triunfo_

_"vaya quien diría que un viejo como tu podría hablar así después de ser golpeado por oka-san" empezó natsu sonriendo mientras que el padre de natsu dejo de reir "me estas llamando cobarde" empezó a levantarse "creo que mereces una lección natsu" antes de poder hacer algo natsu utilizo su carta del triunfo_

_"OKA-SAN papa volvió a insultar tu cabello" grito tan fuerte que se escucho en toda la casa, en eso Keren se puso pálida mientras empezaba a alejarse lentamente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta_

_"quien dijo algo sobre mi cabello natsu-kun" pregunto la madre de natsu quien se encontraba detrás de Keren "fue oto-san" respondió alegremente mientras que Keren estaba sudando balas mientras levantaba la mirada hacia ariba solamente para ver a su esposa con una mirada seria en su rostro y en una mano tenia a la bebe el cual entrego a natsu_

_"n-no por favor puedo explicarlo NOOOOOO"_

_**Al dia siguiente**_

_Natsu se encontraba jugando en el parque a las afueras de la ciudad con una niña con el cabello negro con una sonrisa en su rostro, este tenia los ojos color dorado mientras esta llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa con el dibujo de un dragón, mientras que natsu llevaba solamente un short y una camisa verde_

_"bien ya hemos terminado Takera-chan" hablo natsu alegremente al ver su obra construida "así es Natsu-kun nos tomo tiempo pero ya esta" respondió alegremente Takera mientras cargaba a Hikari en su brazo_

_Era un enorme castillo de arena "ne natsu m-mi papa q-quiere hablar con tigo si es que ti….tienes tiempo" pregunto Takera un poco nerviosa mientras sostenía a Hikari "AYE" contesto natsu dando una sonrisa a Takera quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse "b-bueno mi papa dijo que estaría aqui en un par de minutos aun que ya debería estar aqui" termino un poco asustada pensando que su papa le hubiera ocurrido algo malo_

_"yo estoy aqui mi pequeña Takera" se escucho la voz de un hombre mayor que estaba se encontraba detrás de los niños asustándolos "o-oto-san por que apareces de la nada y mas importante en que momento llegaste" pregunto Takera quien estaba un poco asustada por lo que su padre pudo pensar_

_"ah e estado aqui al rededor de 15 minutos" contesto el padre de Takera quien empezaba a sentarse en el suelo "y por que no dijiste nada entonces" contesto Takera con un tono molesto "pero estaba viendo como natsu-kun estaba construyendo las torres del castillo mientras tu las decorabas y además" empezando a acercarse al oído de Takera "vi también como sostenías la mano de Natsu-kun sin que el se de cuenta" termino susurrando solo para que Takera puedo oír mientras que Takera estaba roja al no poder, quería golpear a su padre pero estaba sosteniendo a Hikari_

_"ah natsu-kun quería hablar un momento a solas" empezando a alejarse de Takera a una buena distancia para que no oiga la conversación_

_"natsu-kun toma esto" entregándole un par de anillos a natsu "por favor cuida de Takera" termino mientras natsu sostenía el anillo mirándolo fijamente_

_"yo la cuidare viejo" respondió natsu con una voz seria "has crecido natsu-kun ahora tienes 7 y Takera cumplió sus 5 ase poco….bueno tengo que ir a trabajar nos vemos natsu-kun" retirándose el padre de Takera quien dejo confundido a natsu por lo que acaba de hacer "YO LA PROTEGERE LO PROMETO" grito natsu mientras este sostenía el anillo_

_Ya después de un par de horas de jugaren el parque Natsu estaban empezando a alistar sus cosas mientras Hikari estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Takera quien no dejaba de ver a natsu "bien creo que es hora de volver a casa" respondió Natsu quien cargaba dos mochilas, una color rosa y la otra negra_

_"muy bien entonces vamonos" respondió Takera ya que natsu y Takera Vivian cerca el uno del otro_

_BBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMM_

_Se escucho la fuerte explosión del centro de la ciudad "q-que fue eso" pregunto asustado Takera mientras sostenía la mano de natsu y la otra agarraba a Hikari "n-no lo se pero será mejor irnos" respondió natsu quien empezaba a moverse y por su detrás se encontraba Takera quien no soltaba la mano de natsu_

_BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMM_

_Una segunda explosión más fuerte, al dirigir su mirada a la ciudad vio un enorme pilar de oscuridad negro quien consumía todo a su paso "q-que es eso" empezó a preguntar natsu ya asustado "n-nuestros padres se encontraban trabajando natsu c-crees que estén bien pero natsu no respondió en ves de eso rápidamente cargo a Hikari quitando a Takera de sus brazos "corre" susurro natsu "CORRE" grito por segunda vez mientras una tercera explosión se escucho en toda la ciudad_

_Sin dudar un momento natsu jalo a Takera quien miraba como la cuidad era consumida por la oscuridad, después de correr unos minutos Natsu pudo llegar a la orilla del rio donde se encontraba un pequeño vote "debemos irnos rápido Takera" respondió natsu mientras este subía las mochilas quienes tenían comida y ropa para Hikari y en la segunda que se encontraba puro dulces y la comida de natsu_

_"a donde vas niño" se escucho una voz oscura que salía detrás de natsu, mientras natsu empezaba a empujar el vote ignorando por completo al hombre "te hice una pregunta chico a donde vas" pregunto el hombre mientras uno de sus brazos se cubría de oscuridad "veo que no me entiendes entonces muere" empezando a crear una enorme esfera de oscuridad_

_"NATSU CUIDADO" grito Takera quien se encontraba en el vote "perdón Takera te prometo que nos volveremos a ver hasta entonces cuida a Hikari en mi lugar por favor" termino natsu mientras este le entregaba dos de los anillos que el padre de Takera le había dado a este "uno es tuyo y otro para Hikari yo tendré uno siempre con migo adiós Takera" en eso con toda sus fuerzas empujo el pequeño vota quien empezó a entrar al mar y alejarse rápidamente_

_"no servirá eso de nada chico" se escucho la fría voz del hombre "por que hacen esto, por que nos hicieron esto" pregunto natsu quien empezaba a derramar lagrimas "la cosa es chico que nosotros Crein Bold buscamos un objeto que debería estar en este pueblo pero al parecer no se encontraba aqui….pero ahora no es tiempo para hablar adiós chico despídete de tu novia" lanzando el ataque al vote de Takera, al conectar con este exploto dejando a natsu con una mirada perdida y vacía_

_"ahora solo quedas tu" lanzando un poderoso ataque hacia natsu, en el momento que este exploto creo una enorme cortina de polvo sin dejar ver nada_

_"lamentable pero…. es hora de irme" empezando a alejarse mientras este desaparecía en poco a poco_

_En medio el polvo se encontraba un natsu quien estaba ileso siendo abrazado por dos figuras "oka-san, oto-san" susurro natsu mientras que los dos cuerpos de sus padres todo destrozados caían al piso creando un lago de sangre_

_"n-no….no…esto no puede estar pasando…..no…..NOOOOOOOO"_

"NOO" grito natsu quien desperto de golpe, mientras miraba el lugar vio que se encontraba en su casa, sin dudarlo un segundo decidio bajarse de su hamaca "otra vez…..otra vez volvi a recordar" empezando a llorar derramando lagrimas de dolor mientras este empezaba a buscar en una pequeña cajita de madera, en esto natsu saca un anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante dentro mientras natsu empezaba a derramar lagrimas

"p-por que ustedes….y…no yo" susurro natsu quien veía fijamente el anillo

"por que…por que no me mataste ami y dejaste ir a Hikari y Takera" derramando lagrimas de dolor mientras este empezaba a jalarse de sus cabellos "por que tuviste que llevare lo que mas quería" grito natsu quien empesaba a llorar como un niño que se habia perdido

"natsu estas bien" se escucho la voz de happy quien acababa de despertar del fuerte grito de natsu"si estoy bien Happy solamente me preocupe ya que no tenemos mucho dinero y no podremos comprar mas pescado" contesto natsu mientras que Happy estaba en shock "Natsu tenemos que ir a un trabajo sin pescado no podremos vivir"

"solo era una broma Happy vuelve a dormir" contesto Natsu mientras empezaba a recostarse en su hamaca fingiendo dormir mientras este seguía llorando

**No olviden dejar su comentario o agregar a favoritos esta historia ya que es la única forma de saber si les gusto hasta el proximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón por el retraso estaba con una rara enfermedad de falta de inspiración pero aca el capitulo talvez sea un poco aburrido pero poco a poco se pondrá interesante**

**Ahora estaba leendo los comentarios y algunos me preguntaron sobre el Natsux? La verdad es que no se con quien emparejar a natsu estan entre 4 opciones**

**Natsu x harem (el harém será pero de oc/s)**

**Natsu x Mira**

**Natsu x Hisui**

**Natsu x Oc**

**Estoy entre esas 4 opciones sobre el emparejamiento haci que lo dejo a votacion  
><strong>

**(Posdata sobre mi otra historia) Muerte x Vida si o si tengo que subir no importa si es que tengo que amanecerme escribiendo pero voy a publicar el capitulo ya que después de ese aparecerán Mira y Erza y como dije antes sera algo que haya valido la pena esperar **

**Disclaimer: no soy dueño de Fairy Tail**

A la mañana siguiente natsu no había dormido, lo cual provoco que este tenia ojeras, mientras que este también estaba con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar el dolor en su corazon lo invadía con el solo recuerdo de los momentos felices que este tenia con su familia, pero ahora se encontraba solo, tenia a Happy pero no era lo mismo, tenia a Fairy tail que era como su familia pero el sentimiento no era el mismo era diferente, angustia y dolor era lo que escondía toda su vida, en el momento que ignnil encontró a natsu semi muerto fue un dia feliz en toda su vida, sentía que algo había sanada, la necesidad de amor y cariño, su corazon esta una vez mas latiendo de felicidad y alegría

Pero en el momento que este lo perdió a Ignnil su corazón se volvió a romper, dejo simplemente de latir (retóricamente) sentía como todo El mundo estaba en su contra, mas aun fue el dolor q sufrió unos pocos días después de perder a Ignnil mientras este caminaba por el bosque

_Era una tarde fria y nublada natsu habia perdido sali en busca de ignnil ya que este no lo encontraba ni lo podía sentir era como si este hubiera desaparecido de la faz del de la tierra_

_Natsu no pudo sentir su olor, solamente una pequeña esencia que se encontraba en el aire pero no era el de Ignnil sin mas remedio decidió seguir la pequeña esencia, después de caminar un par de oras vio como el olor se intensifico, este lo llevaba a un castillo enorme, era fácilmente notar como este estaba abandonado por las condiciones de este, todo el castillo estaba en ruinas "HOLA" se escucho el grito de natsu_

_"ESTOY BUSCANDO A MI PADRE" volvio a gritar para poder escuchar respuesta, natsu pudo no pudo ver a nadie pero sabia que habia alguien,, no uno ni dos era muchos y para natsu estaban cerca ya que podía sentir su aroma_

_Sin concebir respuesta este decide acercarse cuidadosamente para no ser sorprendido si es que alguien llegara a atacarlo, mientras mas se acercaba mas pudo sentir el olor era un olor embriagador, era algo que el conocía muy bien era el olor a sangre_

_Sin poder tiempo natsu rápidamente decide salir corriendo_

_"¿a donde vas chico?" se escucho una voz oscura y que ponía los pelos de punta a natsu al ver de donde provenía la voz vio a un hombre de unos 25 años con el cabello negro y este caminaba en dirección hacia natsu_

_"te hecho una pregunta que tus padres no te enseñaron a responder a tus mayores" mientras este terminaba de hablar natsu noto el olor del aire, otros lo estaban rodeando, dejándolo sin salida alguna, sin opción este decide ponerse en posición de combate esperando lo peor_

_"veo que eres valiente chico pero" en eso de todos los lados salen hombres y mujeres con miradas de lujuria y placer mientras estos manejaban cuchillos y algunos armas mágicas "no es suficiente" terminando de hablar el hombre mientras este se lanzaba hacía natsu con intención de matarlo de un solo golpe mientras los demás empezaban a reírse_

_Grande fue la sorpresa del hombre cuando este intento atravesar a natsu con una navaja ya que la navaja fue prácticamente reducida a cenizas antes de poder hacer contacto con natsu, mientras este se quedaba en shock natsu rápidamente enciende su puño con llamas mientras este miraba con ojos de odio y desprecio hacia estas personas _**_"Kariuno Tekken"_**_lanzando un golpe potente al pecho del hombre, al retirase su puño del pecho del hombre lo único que quedo fue un enorme agujero en su pecho mientras este caía al suelo todo se alrededor de natsu se lleno de un olor que conocía bien, el olor a Sangre_

_Para natsu matarlo era una perdida de tiempo y de su poder, el tenia un objetivo claro y era matar al hombre que mato a su familia, a todo lo que el mas quería en este mundo, mientras que todas alrededor de natsu vieron con horror el cuerpo de su líder en el piso manchado de su propia sangre_

_"ee….eres un MONSTRUO" gritando la ultima parte mientras este apuntaba el arma mágica a natsu poder matarlo "un monstruo…..ehh" mientras natsu estaba en reflexión no le importo el hombre que lo estaba apuntando con una pistola mágica_

_"un monstruo…..a Takera le gustaban los dragones….y yo fui criado por uno, unos 2 años así que eso seria….seria un dragón" pensando en voz alta mientras todos los demás lo veían como un mocoso que estaba imaginando cosas_

_"t-tu mocoso ahora morirás" disparando el arma mágica pero en ese momento sucedió algo que no espero el hombre el cuerpo de natsu estaba en cubierto de fuego "q-que es eso.. q-que eres" pregunto una mujer asustada mientras retrocedía inconcientemente_

_"ya te lo dije soy un dragon" respondió natsu mientras sus llamas empezaban a crecer quemando todo a su paso_

_"ustedes molestaron a un dragon…..y eso significa la muerte para ustedes" mientras natsu empezaba a acercarse a los bandidos mientras estos veían con horror como un enorme dragon rojo se encontraba detrás de natsu y este se encontraba en una posición para cazar, como un leon asechando a su presa, pero esto era diferente este era un dragon que estaba esperando el momento para saltar y matar no para devorar_

_"ahora este será su fin" respondió natsu al ver como algunos intentaban escapar "eso es inútil _**_Kariuno Hoko"_**_ lanzando un poderoso rugido que quemaba todo a su paso dirigiéndose directamente hacia los bandidos_

_El momento que se disipo el fuego lo único que quedaron fueron cenizas de algunas plantas mientras que no habia ningún rastro de los bandidos que estaban escapando "patético" acercándose a los bandidos que estaban aun vivos "ahora se su tur-" sin poder terminar de hablar este callo al suelo quedando desmallado_

_"ustedes idiotas que paso aquí" pregunto un hombre que apareció detrás de natsu _

_"s-señor este chico mato a la mitad de los nuestros" respondió una de las mujeres aun asustada por ver la muerte de sus camaradas y por el poder de este chico_

_"quiero que me digan todo lo que sucedió una vez que volvamos a la fortaleza" mientras este recogía a natsu quien se encontraba inconciente_

_Ya a la anochecer natsu estaba despierto en una celda encadenado, al intentar romperlas con magia estas no cedían, su magia estaba siendo drenada "es imposible que lo logres chico" se escucho la voz de un hombre viejo y con temor, al dirigir la mirad vio a un hombre de unos 30 años de edad con una niña en su lado de la misma edad de natsu y estos dos se encontraban igual que natsu encadenados "esas cadenas absorben la magia del usuario cada vez que intentas forzarlas con magia y se vuelven mas fuertes y imposibles de romper" _

_"ya veo…..g-gracias por la información" respondió natsu tímidamente sin saber que hace, habia perdido a su padre adoptivo ese mismo día y el ya se encontraba en una jaula como un animal salvaje_

_"y bien dime que haces aquí chico… todos estamos aquí por un motivo" pregunto en hombre llamando la antecion de natsu sin embargo este no respondió "a perdona mis modales mi nombre es Herio Amver y esta es mi hija Hagami" se presento Herio junto con su hija quien se encontraba detrás de su padre viendo a natsu_

_"mi nombre es natsu" respondió dudosamente natsu sin saber que decir, todo su pueble fue destruido y si daba su nombre completo seguramente intentarían matarlo, "natsu d-dragneel" termino inventando un apellido falso para no revelar su verdadero apellido_

_"muy bien natsu dragneel veras haca en este lugar se encuentra lo que se podría llamar usuarios de magia única, por ejemplo yo uso magia de la naturaleza" respondió Herio con una sonrisa hacia natsu quien aun se encontraba viendo detenidamente las reacciones de su apellido falso_

_"¿ tu niño que magia usas?" pregunto con un poco de curiosidad, en esto natsu estaba mas tranquilo al ver que Herio no tenia malas intenciones "y-yo soy un dragón Slayer" respondió con un poco de temor _

_"vaya eso es impresionante es la primera vez que oigo esa magia de verdad debe ser única" respondió Herio con una sonrisa de un padre amoroso mientras que su hija Hagami se encontraba delante de su padre viendo a detenidamente a natsu_

_"s-seño no es por molestar ni nada pero que hacemos aquí exactamente, es obvio que este no es un lugar para usuarios de magia única" respondió natsu con un tono tímido pero exigente _

_Suspirando Herio ve a natsu con una mirada mas seria que la de antes "veras chico no sabría decirte exactamente por que, pero al parecer están trabajando en un proyecto y para esto necesitan mucho poder mágico, al parecer ya llevan unos 2 años con esto, esta gente busca objetos mágicos o magos con una magia única como el de nuestro caso" _

_"y-ya veo" termino suspirando natsu en desesperación al parecer el no saldría de aquí muy pronto, pero ahora tenia una idea en lo general de la magnitud de esto "y-y bueno veras d-de donde son?" pregunto natsu intentando hablar para poder evitar sentirse solo _

_"somos de un pueblo al oeste muy hermoso y bello aun que hoy en dia no existe" respondió Herio bajando la cabeza mientras este tenia una mirada triste, pero para natsu esto era información que el necesitaba obtener "b-bueno mi pueblo también fue destruido yo-yo soy el único sobreviviente….se podría decir" mientras este recordaba como Hikari y Takera murieron a causa del ataque de ese extraño hombre y sus padres habían muertos protegiendo lo de un ataque_

_"lamento escucharlo chico pero a eso se dedica esta gente no sabemos para quien trabaja pero tampoco sabemos que harán con nosotros, al parecer tienen magos trabajando para ellos también"_

_"tu chico el del cabello rosa ven" se escucho una voz afuera de la celda de natsu y Herio, hay se encontraba un hombre con el pelo negro y con una túnica blanca y en medio de este tenia como símbolo de un cráneo negro _

_Sin mas que hacer natsu se acerco dudosamente "q-qu" sin poder terminar la frase el carcelero había noqueado a natsu y este lo llevaba a aun más lejos, lo llevaba a un celda oscura y aislada, al momento que llegaron el carcelero encadeno a natsu de brazos y piernas colgándolo de la pared "aquí es donde perteneces monstruo" sin mas que decir este dejo a un natsu inconciente colgando de las cadenas _

_ya varios meses despues natsu estaba encadenado y con varias heridas en todo su cuerpo, en el transcurso de la semana todos los bandidos usaban el cuerpo de natsu como saco de boxeo, algunos lo asian por placer otros por odio al ver como la mitad de los suyos fueron asesinados por un niño de 8 años_

_natsu estaba siendo torturado dia y noche mientras que lo hacian estos extraían parte de su magia en una lacrima, natsu llenaba una lacrima de magia en un dia pero su magia se tardaba en recuperarse, con cada mes que pasaba estos traían una lacrima nueva y la volvían a llenar con magia de natsu, mientras natsu estaba sufriendo pero este no lo demostraba simplemente permanecía callado, mientras que las únicas palabras que pronunciaba era "ayúdame ignnel"_

_todas las noches estas fueron sus palabras, dia a dia pero al final del dia lo único que escuchaba era insultos de los bandidos_

_con todo el tiempo que paso todos los demás prisioneros reponían su magia y empezaban a flojar sus cadenas ya que no prestaban atencion a estos solamente usaban las lacrimas para extraer la magia de natsu y no la de ellos, con esta oportunidad ellos aprovecharon que los guardias no controlaban sus acciones ya que solo pasaban dia y noche torturando a natsu_

_ya 7 meses despues todos los prisioneros ya habían recuperado toda su fuerza y magia pero estos no podían usar su magia debido a las esposas que oprimían su magia lo cual les llevo un par de meses para poder romper las cadenas con solo su fuerza, pero ahora por fin estaban libres solo estaban esperando la oportunidad para poder entrar en accion_

_ya de noche la mayoría de los guardias fueron a dormir mientras que unos cuantos se quedaron en la celda de natsu, en esto todos los prisioneros empezaron a quitarse las cadenas pero no podían quitarse sus esposas anti-magia lo cual les llevo a usar solo la fuerza_

_sin perder tiempo estos rápidamente se pusieron en marcha hacia los dormitorios de los guardias para poder robar sus armas y deshacerse de posibles refuerzos, en el momento que estos llegaron a la habitación de los guardias estos los mataron a cada uno de los ellos antes que estos gritaran por ayuda, ya con armas estos corrieron directamente hacia la salida dirigidos por Herio quien era apto para ser líder mientras que su hija se encontraba durmiendo en sus brazos, después de correr unos minutos vieron la luz de la luna al final _

_"a donde creen que van" se escucho una voz fria en eso un par de hombres aparesen en la salida bloqueando el paso mientras otros 50 hombres y mujeres aparesian detras de ellos, todos y cada uno con armas con una sonrisa mientras estos se burlaban de los prisioneros_

_"n-no pueden hacernos estos no hemos hecho nada" respondio Herio mientras que su hija Hagami se encontraba ya despierta mirando a los hombres con miedo y temor mientras esta empezaba a temblar, sin previo aviso Herio bajo a Hagami mientras esta lo miraba con confusión "busquen a natsu" susurrando para que solo Hagami y unos cuantos prisioneros puedan escucharlo, sin mas que decir estos rápidamente corren en direccion de las celdas_

_3 hombres y Hagami corrian directamente hacia la direccion de la celda de natsu, en el momento que llegaron a su celda estos vieron a 3 guardias golpeando a la oscuridad en esto los 3 hombres corrieron directamente hacia los guardias apuñalando los desde la espalda mientras estos gritaban de dolor_

_Hagami estaba en shock no por ver a los guardias siendo apuñalados ni tampoco gritando de dolor y maldiciendo estaba en shock por ver el cuerpo de natsu mientras este estaba atado poe cadenas colgando en el aire como un trapo sucio pero este era un niño de 9 años cubierto de sangre seca y apestosa, todo su cuerpo apestaba a sangre, su cabello rosa-salmon ahora se encontraba de color rojo negriso y su bufanda no era la excepción mientras que sus ojos estaban rojos mirando sin emociones con direccion a la pequeña ventana que daba a una vista de la luna "n-natsu-san e-hemos venido a rescatarte"_

_esas palabras era algo que natsu nunca escucho, eran unas palabras de pena y preocupación, desde ya 7 meses que no escucha esas palabras 7 meses de dolor y sufrimiento encerrado en la oscuridad alimentándose de la comida podrida que estos le daban, solamente escuchando insultos mientras su cuerpo era golpeado siendo objeto de burlas, pero ahora escuchar esas palabras era una luz que brillaba en la oscuridad para natsu_

_sin poder resistirlo este da una pequeña sonrisa "gracias" mientras que los otros 3 hombres liberaban de sus cadenas a natsu, después que liberaron a natsu estos corrieron hacia la salida solo para mirar horrorizados_

_todos sus amigos y compañeros estaban en el suelo, muchos de estos estaba inconcientes otros sin embargo estaba muertos, entre ellos uno sobresalía, en la pared se encontraba el cuerpo de Herio apuñalado por una lanza en su corazón mientras que o a este le faltaba su brazo izquierdo_

_"que pena no lo crees…...hubieran sudo mas útiles en sus celdas que como cadáveres"_

_Delante de ellos se encontraba el mismo hombre mientras en su detrás no e encontraban los 50 bandidos se encontraban cientos de ellos y todos y cada uno estaban cubiertos de sangre "realmente fue una pena matarlos…..pero…..que se le ba a hacer…después de todo no eran mas que prisioneros" mientras que este sonreía histéricamente mientras sacaba una espada "pero ahora es su turno de morir" rápidamente este corrió con direccion hacia Hagami con intenciones de matarla y luego a los otros 3_

_"no te lo perdonare…yo…..yo…..LOS MATERE A TODOS"_

_Una enorme explosión de fuego se produce destruyendo todo a su paso "q-que demonios como es posible que pueda usar magia si es imposible que se haya quitado las esposas p-pero q-que demonios es eso" _

_Todos los presentes miraban con horros al ver un enorme dragón de fuego se encontraba delante de ellos mientras que natsu se encontraba en medio de este mientras que la sangre empezaba evaporarse del cuerpo de natsu , en eso pudieron ver que natsu tenia escamas rojas por diferentes partes de su cuerpo mientras este los miraba con odio y desprecio_

_"ustedes pagaran por lo que hicieron" empezando a acercarse mientras el enorme dragón de fuego empezaba a disiparse _

_"jajaja sabes quienes somos nosotros so-" sin poder terminar la frase natsu se encontraba en su delante mientras que su puño ardía en llamas rojas, rápidamente el líder de los bandidos esquiva por instinto alejándose de natsu, creyendo que habia esquivado el ataque este vuelve a reir locamente "bien niño bien ahora veo como es que mataste a una parte de mis hombres" en eso natsu se dirige directamente al pequeño ejercito que se encontraba mirando a natsu con miedo y temor ignorando completamente a su líder_

_"t-tu mocos como te atreves a ignorarme" mientras este se ponía rojo de la ira "por que tendría que oir tus estupideces si ya estas muerto" en eso su cuerpo empieza a arder de llamas rojas mientras este se revolcaba por el suelo gritando de dolor_

_"ustedes se burlaron, torturaron y mataron a muchos de las nuestros pero ahora es su nuestro turno para torturarlos y matarlos" lanzándose directamente hacia el pequeño ejercito mientras todo su cuerpo ardía en llamas rojas_

_Todos los bandidos están mirando con miedo mientras otros se encontraban temblando de la escena delante de sus ojos pero cuando natsu se lanzo hacia ellos todos empezaron a correr por diferentes lados para poder evitar la furia del dragon_

_"no escaparan **karyuno hoko"** lanzando un poderoso rujido destruyendo a todo a su paso, mientras el ataque destruia todo natsu empezaba a reunir magia en ambas manos "**karyto koen"** lanzando una enorme bola de fuego causando una enorme explosión mientras las llamas ya hacian ardiendo con fuerza rodeando a todos los bandidos que aun estaban vivos _

_"p-perdónanos solo seguíamos ordenes" gritando una de las mujeres que se encontraba en medio de estos _

_"perdonarlos….así como ustedes perdonaron a los nuestros" reuniendo una enorme cantidad de magia un sus puños "no me hagan reír lanzándose directamente hacia los pocos bandidos atravesando el pecho de algunos mientras a otros simplemente los golpeaba sin piedad hasta dejarlos muertos, y a otros encendía fuego a todo su cuerpo mientras estos gritaban de dolor hasta el punto de quedar hecho cenizas_

_Mientras que Hagami y los otros 3 hombres ayudaban a todos los que aun se encontraban vivos pero en el momento que vieron como natsu mato a cada uno de los bandidos estos estaban de miedo mientras que Hagami miraba el cuerpo de su padre que se encontraba aun clavado por una lanza en la pared trcordando las palabras que este le dijo_

_-no hay que temer lo que no conocemos, sino hay que respetar y llegar a conocerlo para haci no temerlo – fueron las palabras que su padre le dieron viendo como todos los demás estaba viendo a natsu matando a los bandidos ellos le tenían miedo "no tenemos que temerlo"_

_Estas palabras llamaron la atención de todos los que miraban con horros hacia natsu "s-si nosotros pudiéramos usar nuestra magia s-seguro que arriamos lo mismos, e-el fue torturado maltratado y puedo decir que el es de mi misma edad, pero aquí esta protegiéndonos y nosotros que hacemos a cambio solo lo miramos con miedo y temor"_

_"gracias por defenderme" escucho la voz de natsu quien se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia ellos, a diferencia de antes el cuerpo de natsu no tenia sangre ya que esta se había evaporado, este llevaba una bufanda blanca y unos pantalones azul oscuro semi rotos su cabello ahora era de color rosa-salmon y las escamas habían desaparecido_

_En ese momento este cae al suelo quedando inconciente_

_4 meses despues _

_Natsu estubo inconciente 3 meses mientras sus herridas eran sumamente peligrosas y este constantemente estaba al vorde de la muerte si no se le atendía rápidamente, después que natsu salvo a los sobrevivientes estos fueron al bosque y decidieron quedarse hay para evitar confrontaciones innecesarias, ya que si iban a un pueblo o ciudad tenían miedo de ser sometidos y esclavizados nuevamente_

_Luego de un mes natsu despertó y vio que se encontraba en un bosque con muchas cabañas improvisadas, todos los sobrevivientes agradecieron a natsu su valor y por haberlos salvado la vida en especial Hagami quien paso mas tiempo con natsu_

_En el paso del tiempo natsu aprendió que Hagami era muy tímida pero cuando se proponía algo lo lograba de una u otra forma también que su carácter tímido la hacia una chica unica, su cabello color azul, y sus ojos color jade eran lo que mas sobresalía de ella sin mencionar que ella recién empezaba a dominar su magia poco a poco, al igual que su padre ella tenia la habilidad de la naturaleza, pero esta no sabia como usarla, Hagami era muy pegada a natsu, no importaba donde se encuentre natsu, Hagami nunca lo se alejaba de el_

_Ya después de un mes natsu estaba triste ya que hoy se cumplia un año desde que perdio a su familia tambien perdió a Ignnil y también el dia que fue recogido como prisionero de los bandidos que aun no supo quienes eran o para quienes trabajaban_

_Todos eso en un solo dia, para natsu era sumamente triste, el dia que perdio a sus padre fue el dia que conocio a Ignnil pero tambien fue el dia que este lo perdio_

_En este dia natsu decidi ir a su casa o lo que quedaba de ella, antes de partir este habiso a todos para que no se preocupen por el en especial a Hagami quien era la que mas se preocupaba por todos _

_Salto de tiempo_

_Natsu en todo ese dia hici una pequeña tumba improvisada de Hikari, Takeo, y sus padres en la orilla del rio haci fue como paso todo ese dia natsu contrayendo cuatro lapidas de madera_

_Yacasi de noche este decidió volver para no preocupar a Hagami, pero cuando este volvio horror fue lo primero que sintio el bosque entero estaba en pleno incendio mientras que los animales y pajaros estaba huyendo desesperadamente_

_Natsu calo de rodillas y empeso a llorar mientras este se sostenia el pecho por el dolor que este sentía "el dia 7, el dia de cada año que pierdo lo que mas quiero, p-primero perdí a mi familia, luego perdí a ignnil, y ahora pierdo a los que me mas me importaban" toda la noche natsu estuvo llorando de tristeza este sentia como su corrazon estaba roto cada recuerdo pasaba por su mente, cada vez que este recordaba a alguien sin importar quien este lloraba_

_A la mañana siguiente natsu vio como el bosque ya se encontraba la mayoria en cenizas como marca del gran incendio que se produjo en la noche, sin aser nada este decidió ir a hacia el lado verde del bosque con la esperansa de encontrar a alguien mietras este hacia el bago intento de limpiarse las lagrimas_

_"por que lloras muchacho"_

_En eso natsu salto con sorpresa ya que este habia llegado ya al otro lado del bosque, hay en su delante un pequeño hombre con un traje amarillo y con un riicolo sombrero de conejo se encontraba sentado en una roca viendo a natsu_

_Sin saber que decir este empieza a dudarse su respuesta Hagami le dijo que si revelaba que era uno de los que escapo de la prisión seria encerrado posiblemente haci que decidio omitir esas parte_

_"p-perdi a mi padre" respondio aun llorando_

_"ya veo, sabes yo joyel maestro de un gremio de magos no quieres unirte" pregunto el pequeño hombre mientras este se acercaba a natsu con una sonrisa_

_"q-que es un gremio de magos" _

_"es un lugar para formar vínculos de amistad como los de la familia" responde alegremente el pequeño hombre_

_Estas palabras fueron dejando a natsu con los ojos abiertos una familia…..era algo que el anelaba…pero…..ya perdió a dos familias_

_"vamos chico sonrie…..mmm…a por cierto mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar" respondio Makarov con una sonrisa _

"natsu despierta cerebro de llamas" grito Grey quien se encontraba delante de natsu mirándolo con ira ya que este no le prestaba atención

Natsu estaba mirando alrededor confundido "Mira me sirves comida" acercándose a la barra mientras este seguí ignorando a Grey

"hoy te ves un poco distraído natsu" contesto Mira mientras esta le entregaba un plato de comida "si bueno algunas cosas que sucedieron esta mañana eso es todo" contesto natsu queriendo evadir la pregunta de Mira "a por cierto Mira que fecha estamos"

"Es tamos 1 de Julio!" contesto Mira alegre mientras esa miraba curiosa a natsu, en esto natsu se levanta de su aciento dirigiéndose hacia Makarov

"maestro y-ya casi es el dia" respondio Natsu quien se encontraba delante de Makarov mientras este lo miraba con un signo de interrogación "dia…..que dia natsu" pregunto Makarov confundido por la rara afirmación de natsu

"el dia que ignnil me abandono" respondio natsu "voy a salir de viaje y voy a ir a visitar el lugar donde vivíamos" en todo el tiempo que el se unio a Fairy tail este nunca contó a nadie su pasado ni siquiera a Happy, claro que el no solo iría a visitar el lugar donde perdio a Ignnil sino tambien los lugares que este perdio a su familia y seres queridos

_**Bueno hasta aca el capitulo actualizare mas seguido ese es seguro no olviden comentar si tienen alguna duda o pregunta y no olviden votar hasta el siguiente capitulo :D  
><strong>_


End file.
